My Date With Sebastian
by jimmyrainbowsprinkles
Summary: What happens when you get a room of 100 people at a panel at PortConMaine to do a fanfiction MadLib? You get Jimmy RainbowSprinkles, Sebastian as his boyfriend, and possibly the weirdest combination of anything to be made ever. OC DONUT STEEL PLS. It's got shonen ai and then yaoi in the second chapter. M for chapter two I guess. HAVE FUN KIDS!
1. OMg MY DATE :D!

**Jimmy RainbowSprinkles is the brainchild of a bunch of fans of shonen ai that went to my panel at PortConMaine 2012. This was originally a game of MadLibs in which we as a panel came together to name the character, and fill in the respective blanks. This is the outcome. **

**Pleeeeeeeease, do not take this seriously.**

Hi my name is Jimmy RinbowSprinkles. I'm 19 years old and I have rainbow hair, and rainbow eyes. People tell me I look like Brad Pitt, but I actually kind of don't. Anyway, so one day I was with a girlfriend of mine, peachy-chan, and we bumped into none other than Sebastian! He was carrying something heavy, it looked like tables. I helped them carry back up, and he smiled and said "Thanks for helping what's your name" But he was so beautiful, so I stomped And I said, "Uh..uh, um uh.." And my friend said, "Oh, that's just Jimmy RainbrowSprinkles." "Well, would Jjimmy RainbowSprinkles want to hang out tomorrow?" His eyes never leaving mine like purple drops of sunlight. "Holy maker of nugateee!" I could barely stammer. And then I said, "Meet you here at 69 o clock tomorrow?" And he said, "W/e time for you." Then we exchanged phone numbers and he licked me goodbye.

The next day I put on my favorite charteuse shirt and some aquirrels. I got a buzz in my aisle – it was my mom, Bulbasaur, sending me a sandwich of encouragement! It read, "Hi, Jimmy, golly gee willikers batman! Holy muffintops!" I smiled feeling a strong sense of lust and found myself walking to the cafe, where Sebastian and I would be meeting for drinks. As I approached the cafe, I'd seen Sebastian and he smiled in a most uncharacteristic fashion. "Hey, Jimmy!" He would call after, crying his arms a bit and inviting me to sit down. As I slid into the seat, the Doctor took our order – Sebastian got a tall cold one and I just got baby oil.

After we lubricated our tasty beverages we dropped our way to the park to frolick. Laughing andl acerating, he kept making moist glances at me and they made me blush a deep shade of periwinkle. He skipped against me and said violently, "Tag, you're it!" And ran away! I jiggled after him, burning and stroking as I caught up and jumped against him, dropping us both to the ground. We sparkled and locked eyes. There was that stare… that perfect, tastes-like-chicken smile as he shifted his hands, pulling my socks up. "I love you, Jimmy RainbowSprinkles." He straddled me languishly, rolling over as I flounced, "Be my seme…. forever."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. PART 2: 18 NSFW LOLOLOL

ORIGINAL CHARACTER DONUT STEEL.

warning nsfw 18+ reated m for lemonz

Chapter Two: My Date With Sebastian, cont'd

That was four hours ago, lying underneath him spanking my horniness for him, his hirscint smile, his stare…. God it made me salivate in delight. And now we were squishing and rimming in his room, clothes thrown into the franellum and strewn all over the pasta. My name is Jimmy RainbowSprinkles, and I had the biggest boyfriend in the world. And he was about to fuck my knee out.

I was thrust onto the bed, grinding and caught up in depression as he ran a hand down my earlobe, sensually sexting my skin and making me penetrate. "Is this your first time?" He licked, gazing at me with that mustang stare. I nodded, ravishing and looking away. "I-It's not like I don't know what to do…. baka!" "Oh, but Jimmy RainbowSprinkles, you don't…" His hand grabbed my plunging cock, pooping skankily as a smile crept up his face. "That's it… give in… then you'll truly know." He turned me over, gripping his hot discostick and teasing it along my weenis. "Ah-hhhh~" I whined, and he hunched over to coo, "Put a baby in me…" Then he put his thingie in my oyu know what and we began to do it for the first time.

"Ow! Please, it hurts!" I ovulated but he handcuffed me and merely said, "Relax… I'll let it stay in you." He was so big… with his hanging Masterballs. All those talks with my mother and Peachy-chan couldn't prepare me for the lactating I was about to endure. I spewed, that being the signal for him to slowly thrust. The pain subsided and turned into anger and I soon consumed from the hot dicking he was giving me. "Faster… stinkier… oh, please, Sebas-chan!" I whined, cranking as he skillfully gave me a reacharound. "A Phantomhive Butler that can't court his own lover isn't worth his saurkraut." He purred, thrusting again and again. I was beginning to orasgm, my hot melted seasalt icecream shooting into the sheets as he flew my ear. I soon heard him skip, and he fired his hot cum into my used hole, before the both of us impregnated

As we both flogged together, I whimpered something. He perked a bit. "Hm? Something the matter?" His gaga-esque voice in my ear… breath on my neck… "I… I…. fucking magnets!" I blushed whorishly, digging into the sheets as tears stung my eyes. "That… means so much to me." Sebastian said, his freezing body moving in to suck me from behind. "I'm simply one hell of a butler. Your butler."

THE END

PLS COMMENT N REVEW KTHX :D


End file.
